Voyuer
by QueenWillie
Summary: ONESHOT. Dedicated to my girl Dardeile. Willie/Connor SMUT fic. Prompts given were Candles, Internet and Photograph. *PLEASE NOTE, I RATED IT M FOR A REASON!*


Title: Voyeur

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Connor/Wilhelmina

Rating: 100% NC-17 or higher :S

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did then this would have to be on at 2am!

Summary: For my girl Fra to cheer her up 'cos I love her lol. Prompts given Candles, Photograph, Internet.

Daniel was in the conference room and he was pissed as hell. Wilhelmina should have been there for a meeting over an hour ago. Checking his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes he sighed with exasperation and tapped his foot. Looking around the room, at the empty seats, he wondered if it was him who had the wrong time. There should have been four other staff members from Styles attending this meeting, yet he was alone in the room.

Looking through the glass, into the tube, he saw various staff members huddled in groups. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could make out the expressions of shock and hilarity. At least one member in every group had a magazine held in front of them while countless others read it over their shoulder. Hands on hips, he strode to the entrance of the door and was almost run over by Amanda who was walking down the corridor with her head buried in the same publication.

'Amanda, what the hell is going on?'

The girl clutched the magazine to her and looked at him in wide-eyed wonder. 'You mean you haven't heard?' she whispered.

'Heard what? And where the hell is Wilhelmina? She should have been here ages ago.'

'I'd say she's doing some pretty serious damage control,' she smirked.

He furrowed his brows and shook his head in confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

She slammed the magazine against him. 'Enjoy boss, you can keep that one, I have like five copies.'

She walked away from him, sashaying her hips and he saw her pull another copy of the magazine from the waistband of her skirt and continue reading. Still none the wiser, he walked back into the conference room, turning the pages of the magazine back to the beginning and froze.

There on the front cover was a photograph of Wilhelmina with a smaller picture next to it. The smaller image was grainy but you could still clearly tell it was Wilhelmina and, although it was only the top half of her body, you could clearly tell she was nude, even with the blurring of pixels around her chest area. The magazine in his hands was _The National Enquirer_ and the headline read _Slater's Secret Sessions Spilled._

Without even thinking he flipped to the pages covering the story. Mouth agape he sat down and began to read.

_Fashion Nazi, Wilhelmina Slater, is no stranger when it comes to the media world printing stories of her screwing people; however we don't think she ever expected it to be reported quite so literally. An anonymous source, who is said to have worked in Ms Slater's employ for several years and has had unrestricted access to her home, has leaked a video to the media that shows the fashionista in, shall we say, some 'compromising positions' with her former lover and current jailbird, Connor Owens._

_The video will, no doubt, delight Ms Slater's many enemies, who have been waiting for her fall from grace, and none come quite as spectacular as this. At the time of going to press, we had no comment from Ms Slater's camp; but you can put money on it that this will be the beginning of the biggest media circus of the year. Dear readers, welcome to, and enjoy, Slater-Gate._

Daniel remained in his chair, still staring at the article in front of him. He couldn't believe this, he was the man-whore; he was the one with all the sex scandals. The fact that the woman who threw every single one of them in his face was now in the midst of one that made his escapades look like a Disney film was both highly amusing and hard to comprehend. He couldn't believe she'd allow this to happen, such a rookie mistake, he thought and smirked with satisfaction as he thought of the shame she must be feeling. He should be angry, he supposed, it didn't create a very wholesome image for the company. Then again, that would make him a hypocrite and you could bet your ass that the next issue of Mode would sell through the roof.

He walked to his office, still grinning at the predicament she had landed herself in. She couldn't talk her way out of this one. He thought of the quote in the magazine; _An anonymous source, who is said to have worked in Ms Slater's employ for several years. _Marc? Not a snowballs chance in hell. The disgruntled cleaning lady whom she forced to use the bathroom in the Korean market across the street? Most likely.

He sat at his desk and stared at the computer screen, booting up the internet, he typed Wilhelmina's name into the search engine and laughed at the hundreds of hits that came up in the last two hours. He was about to close the lid of his laptop, when something stopped him. Opening it up again, he stared at the links in front of him.

He didn't want to...did he?

_No, of course not. It's Wilhelmina, it's voyeurism, it's wrong. _

Looking through the glass of his office, he saw the employees were still sitting in their little groups. Closing his eyes, not quite believing what he was doing, he clicked his mouse.

His eyes were still furtively glancing around his office, like he was a teen in his bedroom afraid to be caught with his Playboy, as he clicked the screen to play the video.

Daniel ran a hand down his face and returned his gaze to the screen as a media box appeared. After a few seconds the video spurred into life and he recognised the scene as Wilhelmina's apartment.

_Wilhelmina was walking down the hallway in her apartment, she was wearing a pair of tight white trousers and matching polo-necked jumper._

It was unusual attire for Wilhelmina, but Daniel's eyes widened as he realized he knew exactly when the night in question was and that just hours before he had literally bumped into her in Rockerfeller Centre.

'_No way Connor, forget it.' She continued walking down the hall, the man behind the camera laughed._

'_Come on Willie, for me.'_

'_Absolutely not,' she replied, but her voice was light, cajoling._

_The scene moved into Wilhelmina's bedroom and the camera zoomed in at where she stood taking off her jewellery. Connor was now in view, through the reflection in her mirror. He was smiling widely. 'It's just for us.'_

'_I don't care, put it down.'_

_Through the reflection, Connor could be seen moving to kneel up on the bed, still keeping the lens trained on her. 'Willie, I want you to see what I see,' he growled._

'_Tough, now I'm not getting undressed until you shut the damn thing off.'_

'_Wilhelmina, this is for me, please. It's gonna be just for us, I need something to get me through when you're away on your damned business meetings with Daniel the dumbass.'_

Daniel felt himself bristle at his former friend's words. He was surprised to find he was chewing at his nails in anticipation. Returning to the video, he saw Connor had placed the camera on her nightstand, the angle of the camera point upwards making them seem strangely elongated, but still in view as he saw Connor press himself to Wilhelmina, kissing her deeply as his hands pulled her hips tight. He heard her moan and he swallowed.

_She pulled away from him, breathless and leaned her head against his, his hands still kept her tight to him as he pushed himself further against her. She bit her lip._

'_Just for us?' Her voice was low._

'_Just for us,' he repeated._

'_Two minutes.' She walked into the adjoining bathroom and Connor clapped his hands, victorious. He hurriedly opened drawers in the room, pulling out an assortment of candles and placing them around the bed and lighting them. Stepping back, he seemed pleased with his handiwork and crossed his arms over his chest to grab the hem of the jumper he wore and pulled it over his chest, revealing his muscular body. _

_The view from the camera became obscured as he walked towards it. Picking it up, he carried it to the other end of the room and placed it on a unit with a higher vantage point. Stepping back now, he checked the position and seemed satisfied that the bed was firmly in view. _

_Just as he finished adjusting the camera, he looked off to the side and grinned, slowly Wilhelmina came into view._

'_Come here you.' His voice was full of undisguised lust_

_He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to him, his mouth instantly attacking hers; one hand holding her hip tight and the other burying through her hair. She brought her hands up to rake her nails across his chest and Connor visibly shuddered at the sensation as he groaned. Moving both his hands to either side of her face he held her and kissed her fiercely as her hands trailed over his body, stopping to tease along the edge of the trousers he still wore. Unzipping him, she thrust her hand inside without warning, causing Connor to pull from her kiss and let out a gasp of pleasure._

Daniel could see her hand move beneath the fabric and felt his muscles twitch.

_Connor moved his hands to the bottom of her fitted top and lifted it, she removed her hand only momentarily as he lifted the garment over her head and tossed it to the ground. She was standing now, clad in white bra that appeared sculpted to her skin and made her complexion shine in the candlelight. Bowing his head slightly, Connor moved to nip at the skin above her bra with his teeth as her hands forced his pants to the floor. Dipping his head further, he teased her nipple through the bra, making her arch against him; her hand returned to the now obvious bulge in his boxers, gripping him tightly over the fabric._

_His teasing became more urgent as he laid rough kisses on her chest and up her neck, stopping to nibble at a spot below her ear. She threw her head back, allowing him better access as his hands went to the fastenings of the white pants she wore. Returning to kiss her on the lips, she still stroked him over his boxers as he unbuttoned her and peeled the pants to the ground, his kisses moving down her body as he did so._

_She stepped out of them and Connor stepped back to drink in the sight of her, in only her underwear. The glint visible in his eyes told he clearly appreciated the sight before him. Stepping forward again, he recaptured her lips and let his hands roam the curves of her body. Stopping at her panties, she released a small whimper as he pressed his knuckle against her, rubbing through the underwear._

_She pulled away from his kiss and grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. Holding both his arms, she began to walk him backwards towards the bed. As they reached the base of it, her back was to the camera, with Connor facing her. She hooked her fingers into his boxers and began to slide them from his body, pushing him onto bed as the offending garment descended. As she bent to the ground and removed them from his feet, she casually threw them behind her and they landed on the camera, blocking the view._

Daniel sat up straight and clicked the screen frantically, desperately trying not to analyse why he needed to see what was unfolding.

_After a couple of seconds, however, the garment fell from view, onto the floor, and Wilhelmina's head could be seen in Connor's lap. The man was propped up on his elbows, legs hanging off the end of the bed as Willie knelt in between them, her head moving slowly up and down; Connor bit his lip and let his head roll back. He lifted a hand from the bed and moved to tangle it in her hair, before he could reach her, however, she grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined, their joined hands came to rest at their side as Willie increased the speed of her movements._

_Connor's moaning became louder and his hips started lifting from the mattress, just as he gripped the sheets in his free hand and twisted them and his body visibly began to tense, Willie pulled away from him and stood up, between his legs._

_Connor returned to his position of leaning on his elbows and looked up at her, he smirked but even the dim light in the room couldn't disguise the hunger on his face. 'That was evil,' he growled seductively._

'_That's why you love me.' Her voice was husky. Her back was still to the camera as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it at him. _

_He caught it and smirked; 'Two can play at this game.' He quickly threw it aside and reached for her, he sat on the edge of her bed and though all you could see was her back, it was clear he had latched his mouth to her newly exposed breasts and her head fell back and his hand snaked around her, holding her still._

_His hands moved down to her ass and he pulled her onto the bed with him. Moving into the centre of the bed he slid off the side to kneel on the floor and pulled her hips with him. As she sat on the side of the bed his head returned to her breasts, which were now showing on profile on the screen. Her ass lifted slightly from the bed as he pulled her underwear down in one move. His mouth never ceased teasing her breasts as his hands travelled up her legs, he slid one hand up her thigh and it disappeared between her legs as his other held her at the base of her spine. She gasped loudly as his fingers found their goal._

At the sound on the screen Daniel could feel himself rub uncomfortably against the tight confines of his suit pants, as he pulled at the crotch to relieve some pressure he noticed his hands were sweating.

_Connor began to kiss down the valley of her breasts, pushing her to lie on the mattress as his tongue slid across her stomach. Her hand wound in his hair as he disappeared between her thighs and instantly she arched from the bed at the sensation. Her hand was gripping his hair so tightly that even on the grainy quality of the film and the poor lighting, the whites of her knuckles still showed. Her body began to writhe under his ministrations, head thrashing from side to side and her chest heaved harder as her breathing became shallower._

_He brought his hand back down to tease her along with his mouth and whatever he did caused her head, shoulders and back to arch and she screamed his name. As her body lay limp on the bed, her hand came up to her forehead as she tried to regain her breath. Connor slowly moved his head away, kissing inside her thighs and her pelvic bone. His hand continued to stroke her slowly, easing her down from her high as his lips made a trail back up her body._

_As he lay over her, he pulled her legs up, the movement seemed to ignite her again and she pushed hard at his shoulders, making him turn to lie on his back. The lovers now lay sideways on the bed, displaying them both from the side. Wilhelmina moved to straddle him, at his thighs. Her nails raked along his sides and hips, causing him to buck his body up against her. She bit her lip and smiled at the effect she was causing._

'_Willie...now.' His voice sounded animalistic._

_She shook her head and continued to run her nails up and down his torso. Every time his hands reached for her, she batted them away. Tilting her head to look behind her, she returned her gaze to him and smirked._

'_What are you doing?' She merely continued to smirk at him as she reached over to her side table. 'Willie?' His voice pleaded, desperate._

_Leaning back over him, he saw she now held one of the large pillar candles he had lit. His hands squeezed her thighs. She held the candle high above him and tilted it slightly, she watched the liquid fall slowly and his body arched as the hot wax hit his chest. He was breathing heavily but didn't move to stop her as she tilted it once more. His body tensed, waiting once again for the liquid to hit him. At the last moment she held it upright again to stop it from falling._

'_Tease,' he whispered at her. Without warning, she tipped it again and the wax dripped from the candle onto his nipple. He howled at the contact as his pleasure/pain barrier was breached and dug his fingers even tighter into her flesh._

_Using her hips as leverage he pulled himself upright and snatched the candle from her, he reached behind him to place it back on the table at his side. In one move, his hands returned to her hips and lifted her; pulling her back down, he slammed into her, the two of them crying out at the contact._

_She pushed at his chest, making him lie back once more. Her hands splayed on his chest as she moved herself up and down, jerking her hips against him almost violently. He held her by the waist as he lifted to meet her movements. Her motions became more frenzied; he sat up quickly, their torsos slamming together. Her hands wound around his neck, holding him close as she continued to rise and fall on his lap. His head was buried against her chest and he thrust up forcefully; his body stilled and he let out a roar as he came. Reaching a hand between their bodies, his fingers disappeared from sight down to where their bodies met and although out of view, it was clear he had squeezed her hard as a primal yell escaped her. She shouted his name over and over as her body shook against him._

_As the high dissipated, she moved from him slowly and he kissed her lazily, trailing his hands over her sweat slicked body. She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and gave a playful nip before moving from his lap. She pulled her comforter around her and sat against her headboard, looking satisfied and clearly still trying to regulate her breathing._

_Connor remained prone, lying in the middle of the bed. Chest rising and falling with the deep breaths he took. He seemed in no hurry to move until Wilhelmina prodded him with her foot. 'Connor.' She laughed._

_He reluctantly sat up and pulled a sheet around him. He leaned over to kiss her again before getting up from the bed. He walked across the room to where the camera was situated, clutching the sheet to him in a, what now seemed, pointless gesture considering what had just taken place. _

_Picking up the camera he looked into it; his face filling the lens, he smirked. 'Now that's a keeper.'_

Daniel remained sitting at his desk as the screen faded to black. He was appalled at himself for what he had just done, but he couldn't deny the, nowextremely painful, bulge in his pants. He noted with alarm that he was breathing just as heavily as the pair he had just viewed. He closed his eyes, berating himself, knowing he would never get the images out his head.

'Enjoying your movie, Daniel?'

He looked up in horror to see Wilhelmina, leaning against the doorframe of his office. She started to walk towards the desk and he hastily tried to shut the laptop. 'Don't bother, you think I couldn't tell from the way your eyes and pants are bulging, what you were just watching.'

She placed a hand on the laptop and slammed it shut, spying the magazine still open at the article, she smirked. 'You want me to sign it?' She asked sarcastically.

'I'm sorry.'

'No, you're not.'

He swallowed. 'I shouldn't have done that. It was unprofessional of me and an invasion of your privacy.'

'Privacy? Please, it's all over the internet.'

'Still, I shouldn't have.'

'You're right, you shouldn't, but you did.' She smirked and began to walk from his office.

'Wait, where the hell are you going?'

She turned and smiled at him, 'All the best movies get sequels Daniel.'


End file.
